


Observe or participate

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, First Time, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot informs Will and Hannibal about her pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will was sitting in the familiar armchair after Margot had left Hannibal’s office. The profiler just found out he’d be a father and was still in shock. Margot said she wouldn’t exclude him from the child’s life but what that really meant? They weren’t going to marry and be a happy family; that wasn’t an option. But since Will _was_ the biological father, and for the first time in his life, he wanted to be a part of his child’s life. He wanted to be a good father.

When the hour had ended, Margot left the office but Will asked Hannibal for a few more minutes. The doctor agreed.

“We both know you initiated this” Will said calmly.

“How so?” Hannibal smirked almost unnoticeably.

“Margot’s only way to inherit her father’s fortune is by the means of an offspring. You… encouraged her to pursue her motherly instinct. Or her self-preservation instinct”

Hannibal merely twitched his lips at that; he didn’t make any comment.

“It wasn't entirely her idea to set the plan into motion, was it?”

Will knew the answer.

“I already told you I was aware of her goal of having a child. I couldn’t possibly predict she’d turn to you for help”

The last word sounded so ironic in the doctor’s mouth, Will swallowed the sour taste of resentment.

“But you’re happy with the outcome, I presume” Will said bitterly.

“You sound as if you were accusing me of making you sleep with her”

“I should say it was my conscious decision”

Will stared intently at Hannibal and then looked through the window while he continued speaking.

“I am under your influence; there’s no denying it. I think I make my own choices but it’s you talking through me”

“And my voice told you to have sex with a lesbian?” Hannibal seemed amused, but he was actually impressed with Will’s confession.

“I…” Will’s voice almost broke but then he gained confidence “I’m an adult. There’s nothing wrong with relieving the tension. And don’t tell me it’s not what you’re doing with Alana” Will really wanted to keep her out of it but the words left his mouth too quickly and he couldn’t stop them.

“I like her”

“But you’re not a couple; it’s not your intention”

“What are your intentions?” Hannibal said almost with a hiss.

Will only sighed. He shouldn’t have started this conversation; not now when he was angry at Margot. Conflicted, actually. When Will didn’t respond, Hannibal pursued his animalistic instinct.

“What made you an accomplice to this in the first place? Was it her red cherry lips that you thought looked as if they were covered in blood and you blindly believed that would satisfy your bloodlust?”

Will’s head snapped in Hannibal’s direction. The profiler looked at the doctor; venom engulfing his irises. Then, Will smirked when he realized Hannibal was losing his perfect control; the psychiatrist was angry.

“There’s no shame in that. There’s no point in fighting your instincts-“

“Her lips weren’t red cherry. They were like peaches – light and sweet and juicy. Kissing her felt different”

“Like a forbidden fruit”

“I wasn’t looking for stability like last time” Will felt he had the upper hand and he continued “I kissed her because I wanted to. She offered a distraction, a release”

A micro wrinkles appeared on Hannibal’s face but his lips were smiling.

“And you offered her a way of escape from her miserable life”

Will grew silent at that. He still couldn’t believe he was going to be a father. Of course, thing such as that happen; people have children that they did not necessarily plan but it felt wrong just now. Will’s plan of making Hannibal jealous wasn’t quite a success but he wanted to force the psychiatrist out of his shell.

“You were there. When I was with Margot I imagined you were there”

Hannibal’s eyes widened a bit but he smiled.

“Did you imagine me as Margot? Or was I simply there, observing?”

“I saw you… with Alana. It was actually her whom I imagined instead of Margot. And then it all mixed up. I was with Margot, you with Alana, me with Alana, the three of us together…”

“You, me and Alana?”

The implications were hanging in the air but neither of them said anything. They understood.

“You’ve never been with a man, have you?” Hannibal asked though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

Will looked at the doctor, his whole posture. The profiler started with the feet covered by shoes, then he moved a little higher to the lean ankles and calves. The place where Hannibal’s legs bent, his strong thighs. He caught a short glimpse of the psychiatrist’s waist and then chest. Layers and layers of expensive clothing with strange patterns and soft texture. Will’s eyes stopped at Hannibal’s face and met his own pupils.

“No” the profiler said calmly and licked his lips seductively.

“When you imagined the three of us, was I touching you?”

“No”

“But my presence there shocked you. You were angry at your own mind for placing me there with you, in such an intimate situation”

“There is not much things left to shock me. But yes, it was odd to imagine you there. And to enjoy it” the last sentence a mere whisper, a shameful admission again; so many boundaries violated.

Hannibal twitched in his chair and his body seemed to take over his reservations as he stood up and approached his desk, leaning against it.

“Were you enjoying having an audience for your actions or was my presence affecting you otherwise?”

Will stood up as well, silent, and stepped closer to the doctor. Their breaths mixed in the air between them as Will reached behind the psychiatrist and lifted a figurine, pretended to examine it. Hannibal watched Will’s fingers caress the statue and still waited for an answer to his question.

“I’ll see you at dinner tonight, yes?” Will said absent-mindedly and put away the figurine, going towards the door.

 

Exactly at eight that evening Hannibal heard a knock at his front door. The doctor put down the knife he was holding and went to answer the door.

“Good evening, Will”

The man was impeccably dressed under the coat Hannibal offered to hang for him.

“Is that a new jacket?” Hannibal smiled and wondered whether Will bought it for their dinner.

“Yeah. With how often we meet I thought I should buy something new not to bore you with only one blazer over and over again”

“That’s very thoughtful of you. Come” Hannibal stretched his arm in the direction of the dining room.

Will followed the doctor and sat by the table when Hannibal pointed him the chair.

“I’ll return with our meals shortly”

Will observed Hannibal leave the room and come back a minute later with two beautifully decorated plates which the doctor placed in front of Will and by the chair opposite the man. Hannibal sat down and smiled at Will. They started eating.

“Did you tell Alana about my earlier confession?”

“No. Did you think I would?”

“I think I was expecting you to do so”

“Would you rather she knew?

Will lost focus in his eyes and held his glass seeming distracted by something.

“No. She doesn’t need to know” he said setting the glass down.

“Which part?” Hannibal pushed further.

“Any” a pause “I care about her”

“So do I”

The men ate the rest of the dinner in silence, savouring the taste. Will wondered what he really expected of that evening. Their conversation in the doctor’s office ended rather abruptly (or Will made it end it that way because it was heading in a dangerous direction).

After they had enjoyed the delicious dinner Hannibal took the plates to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. Will relocated to the living room, by the fireplace, and enjoyed the warmth of the space. The doctor joined him shortly but without the usual bottle of whiskey. Will’s heart skipped a beat in impending fear and he tilted his head questioningly.

“Should I go?”

“Come with me”

Hannibal headed upstairs and to his bedroom, a room Will had never been in. Will followed and was greeted with navy blue bed sheets and a mirror over another fireplace. A mixture of sophistication and animalistic urges seemed to be filling the room.

Hannibal turned and watched Will taking in every item. The doctor sat on the bed and touched one of the pillows.

“She slept here. She sleeps here every now and then. Can you feel the warmth of her body?” the doctor looked at Will, inviting him closer.

Crude, Will thought, vulgar. Hannibal smirked at the unhidden disgust on the man’s face.

“It’s just a pillow, Will. I washed it, dried it and changed the pillowcase many times” a pause to check for Will’s change of expression “But it still feels like violating her privacy to you, doesn’t it?”

Hannibal was an open and unrestrained man but this seemed too much. Will turned to the door when Hannibal spoke again.

“I want these pillows to smell like you. So that next time I’m with Alana I can imagine you. I want to share your experience”

Will shook his head. He must have misheard something. But Hannibal made a few quiet steps and was now invading Will’s personal space.

“You said you fantasized about me. You didn’t answer whether I was merely observing or participating as well but either way you can make your fantasies real”

Will felt Hannibal’s breath on his neck when the doctor was speaking and it made the profiler shiver. Lecter was so straightforward; no riddles, no metaphors. Will turned to face him.

“You said you wash the pillows. You wouldn’t be able to smell me for long”

“Then we will have to repeat this”

“Why are you doing this? You know I’m not interested in men”

“Margot is not interested in men, either”

That again. Will he ever stop using this as an excuse for everything?

“It seems to be your only argument of late”

“You will have to forgive me, Will. But I am fascinated by Vergers’ determination and ability to shamelessly cross boundaries to achieve their goals”

“What goal would I achieve if I crossed this particular boundary?”

“You’d bring your fantasy to life. You’d develop. Maybe you’d find the experience enjoyable and learn that the way you determined your sexual preferences was inadequate”

Will didn’t respond, only closed his eyes as Hannibal started caressing his shoulders.

“Human race found a way to define sexual orientation and we often divide it into categories, with clear lines. But is it really so simple? Do you think you could be above those definitions?”

The doctor spoke softly and moved his hand to rest on Will’s cheek. Their breaths so warm, lips closer and closer until Hannibal made the final move and connected them.

Will had never kissed a man but he started to be heavily influenced by what Hannibal said. Maybe it wasn’t about kissing a man, same-sex person; maybe it was about kissing Hannibal. Will found the doctor’s lips soft and plump and for a moment he forgot he was kissing his psychiatrist. Then he felt Lecter’s light stubble and pulled away.

Hannibal smiled almost unnoticeably and put his hands underneath Will’s blazer.

“As much as I like your new jacket I think it’d do good to take it off for now”

The doctor moved his hands over Will’s shoulder and helped Will out of the jacket. Then he placed it over a chair next to the fireplace. Meanwhile, Will took off his shoes and socks but stayed in place.

When Hannibal returned to the profiler, he started unbuttoning Will’s shirt. Graham put his hands on Hannibal’s chest and tried to get rid of his jacket. Hannibal then looked him in the eyes and smirked. Will dropped the jacket on the floor and watched Hannibal not follow the movement but keeping his eyes on Will. Then the vest shared the jacket’s fate on the floor, and then the shirt.

When Will touched Hannibal’s belt, the doctor spoke.

“Will I be observing or participating?”

“There’s no reason you can’t be naked for either”

Will unbuckled the belt and unzip Hannibal’s trousers. They fell to the floor. And it was only then when Will noticed a bulge in the doctor’s briefs. He was enjoying it. Will wondered whether it was his particular company that affected Hannibal or was it the company of another man.

Hannibal placed a gentle kiss on Will’s lips and went to lie on the bed. He wanted to have a perfect view of what was going to happen next, almost like a front row.

Will shook off his shirt and slowly, almost torturously, started to unzip his trousers. Then he turned back to offer Hannibal a sight of his buttocks and he let his pants drop down on the floor. Will hooked his fingers seductively over his boxers on his hips and equally slowly pushed them down, revealing the crack in his butt. Hannibal observed him with wild (though barely showing) fascination. The doctor took in the smooth back of the naked now man before him, his strong, thick thighs.

It was time for Will to turn back and face the doctor. He didn’t seemed ashamed anymore. Hannibal smiled when he noticed Will’s half hard dick. Lecter was aware it was Will’s first time he was undressed in front of another man and with the intention of having sex with him (probably). It was nice to see that Will wasn’t limited by gender issues.

Will stepped closer to the bed and lifted one of his knees on the edge of it. He moved towards Hannibal and when he lay on top of the man, he kissed him again. This time Hannibal forced his way into Will’s mouth with his tongue. They touched each other’s flesh; Will’s cock was lying heavily on Hannibal’s abdomen, close to the man’s own member confined in the briefs. Will pulled away and looked down at their bodies connected.

Hannibal took advantage of that and moved his hands to take off his boxers. Will didn’t feel like helping; he was just watching the doctor reveal himself completely. The profiler supported himself on his elbow to make more room for Lecter. Finally, they were both fully naked and exposed.

Hannibal mimicked Will’s pose and they lay next to each other, face to face. That way the doctor wanted to emphasise their equality further. Will dared a peek at Hannibal’s fully erect member and moved his hand over the psychiatrist’s hip.

“Is that how you saw me?”

Will smiled. He tried to remember how he had actually imagined Lecter _then_.

“Not exactly”

“But you’re not complaining”

“Did Alana complain?”

It was Hannibal’s time to smile. They seemed to be having a regular conversation, not at all bothered with lack of clothing.

“Would you like her to be here now?”

Nice dodge, Will thought and narrowed his eyes in curiosity; it was probably the first time he was going to demand an answer as strongly as now.

“Did she, Hannibal?”

“No. No one ever has”

“Would it bother you?”

“What do you think?” Hannibal smirked, visibly enjoying their little game.

“I think it’d bother you greatly if you disappointed me”

“I’ll make a vast effort not to” and with that Hannibal moved over Will, kissing the corners of his mouth, upper lip, lower lip, finally finding a way in. Will allowed him entrance while tracing a path down the doctor’s back with his fingers. The profiler moaned when Hannibal moved and caused their cocks to rub against each other.

It felt so different but it turned Will on; he blamed it on the friction. Hannibal noticed how he affected Will so he continued rubbing all the while kissing Will’s neck. The profiler squeezed Hannibal’s buttocks and grimaced in pain as the friction between them was dry. Hannibal went down to kiss Will’s nipples and then lifted his head to look straight into Will’s eyes.

“I believe it’s time for you to make a choice. I’ve helped you build the tension. Now you will either let us continue or simply allow me to watch”

Will didn’t even flinch; he took Hannibal’s head in his hands and kissed him passionately, no hesitation. Lecter smiled into the kiss and then tucked a hand under Will’s waist to force the man to turn on his front. Then Hannibal started placing soft kisses on the profiler’s shoulder and back. It was so gentle and loving that it left Will speechless and puzzled.

_This man framed you for multiple murders. This man kills people. And then eat them._

And now _that man_ was reaching to the nightstand by the bed to fetch a bottle with a fluid. Will was on the verge of asking whether Hannibal had done this before and if he had done this with Alana. But he stopped himself before it was too late and after a moment he felt a lean wet finger massage his hole.

Graham wasn’t entirely aware of how this would work but he was getting a taste of it. When the finger entered him, he couldn’t understand how anyone could feel sexual pleasure out of that. But the finger moved, stretched him inside and Hannibal bent over Will’s neck and teased him with his teeth. When the doctor bit on Will’s shoulder, now _that_ was pleasant. Hannibal added a second finger when he saw the profiler in a short moment of bliss. The stretch was a bit too much for Will and his body tensed but Hannibal moved his other hand over Will’s back, leaving light scratches.

Will would probably feel ashamed at this point because Hannibal had been right when he suggested the profiler had a kind of bloodlust in him, but the psychiatrist was making him squirm under his touch. Will groaned when Hannibal withdrew his fingers but mostly because his other hand’s nails pressed into his hip, making sure to leave bruises and marks. Then Hannibal placed a kiss on the back of Will’s neck.

“You know, I never took you for a sexual being. You’re always so… reserved” the profiler said in a low tone.

Hannibal chuckled and then slowly moved his hand over Will’s thigh, caressing gently.

“Yet you imagined me next to you while you were in bed with a woman. What does it really say about you?” Will couldn’t see but could swear Hannibal was smirking.

“That you got inside my head and I can’t get you out”

Hannibal started pushing the tip of his cock inside Will. The profiler grunted and felt himself tense up again. Hannibal kissed and bit on Will’s ear and tried to push inside further.

“Sex can be an act of dominance and possession. But since you admitted I’m already inside your head, what does that make of our little adventure, Will?”

Hannibal withdrew from the profiler’s body and then started to push back inside. Will grasped at the sheets beneath him and bared his teeth. The doctor established a slow rhythm for his thrusts all the while kissing and biting Will’s shoulders or neck. After some time Will lifted his arm and moved it behind him to entangle the hand in Hannibal’s hair.

“Faster” he moaned.

Hannibal smiled and sped up his movements; he also thrust a bit deeper and when he slightly changed the angle he hit something inside Will, which made the man cry out in pleasure.

“Again!”

Hannibal was happy to oblige and after repeated stimulation of Will’s prostate, the profiler came, staining the sheets beneath him. His orgasm made him clench around Hannibal’s cock and since the doctor had been on the verge of climaxing himself, the release came even sooner.

Hannibal collapsed onto Will’s sweaty back and the men lay breathing heavily for another few minutes. Then Will’s lungs needed more room so the man stirred a little and Hannibal slowly pulled out of him and turned to lie next to Will.

The doctor was utterly exhausted, his hair dishevelled and eyes half closed. Will smiled.

“ _This_ is exactly how I saw you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i write another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Will hadn’t talked to Hannibal since their night together and even then he quickly got dressed and left the doctor’s house. It was only four days later, on Friday, when Hannibal invited Will to dinner. Graham thought they were adults who understood each other and happened to have sex that one time. Will accepted the invitation and appeared at Hannibal’s doorstep a few minutes before eight.

“Good evening, Will” Lecter smiled and let the man in.

Will took off his coat and followed Hannibal to the dining room. As soon as they stepped in, the profiler noticed three sets of cutlery and three glasses. The seat in which Will sat last time was occupied by a beautiful woman, a woman they both knew and respected – Alana Bloom.

Dr Bloom’s eyes widened when she saw Will.

“What are you doing here?” she asked surprised and a bit disgusted.

“Hannibal invited me”

“I apologize for my ambush but I think it will be therapeutic and cleansing to talk about the situation we’re all in” Hannibal pointed a chair opposite Alana for Will to sit in and continued to speak “I’ll be back in a minute”

Alana wanted to leave, whether it was rude or not, she simply wanted to abandon this nonsense. She sipped on her wine and checked what time it was. Will felt a bit uncomfortable and wondered if Hannibal had finally told Alana about their adventure or about Will’s fantasies. The profiler stared at dr Bloom intensively to check for her reactions.

Hannibal returned with three plates and put them in front of his guests. He also brought three glasses of mimosas which he offered his guests and stood by his seat at the head of the table.

“I’d like to propose a toast – for new opportunities and new experiences”

Will and Alana took their drinks and emptied the glasses but the whole act was not entirely of their own volition. It would be just considered rude to refuse.

They started eating and the meals were as always amazing. It was somewhere around halfway through dinner when Will felt uncomfortable and felt himself getting hard. He wasn’t aroused by anything that evening and it seemed far-fetched to get a hard on just like that. He tried thinking about completely unpleasant things but it didn’t help; he was hoping it would pass before the dinner has ended. For now he could hide it under the table cloth.

It was also around that time when Alana felt a bit dizzy but then quickly recovered and continued eating. She started behaving extremely compliant, though. Whatever Hannibal said - she agreed and she smiled all the time. Will didn’t notice that because he was nervous about his own condition.

Then Hannibal smiled and decided it was high time to set his plan into motion. The doctor placed one of his hands on Will’s thigh, under the tablecloth, and caressed it gently. The profiler’s cheeks reddened and his eyes widened in surprise and shame. What was Hannibal going to do? Or say?

“Our friend Will seems to be in a desperate need of release lately” Hannibal turned to Alana who smiled and nodded.

Will was breathing heavily, his erection painful now and the hand on his thigh only worsened his state. So close to his groin but so far away.

“Do you know he slept with Margot Verger?” Hannibal continued talking to Alana while touching Will but keeping his eyes on dr Bloom.

“And when he was with her, he imagined us with him” Hannibal smirked and Alana returned the gesture.

“Hannibal…” Will whispered and put his own hand on the doctor’s on his thigh to move it up.

Lecter leant closer to Will and placed a kiss on his lips, which made Will moan. Then the doctor stood up and approached Alana. He stood behind her and moved her hair to reveal her pale and smooth neck which he kissed. Dr Bloom was enjoying it and it was only then when Will noticed something was wrong. His sudden erection and Alana’s behaviour indicated use of drugs.

“Hannibal, what did you give us?” Will asked while massaging his cock through his pants.

“I wanted to heighten the experience, wanted to make it even more like your fantasy. You said you saw the three of us then”

Hannibal caressed Alana’s arms and coaxed her to stand up. He kissed her exposed shoulders and took her by the hand.

“Are you brave enough to make your fantasies real?” the doctor asked amused and left the dining room with Alana.

Will knew where they went and wondered if he should follow. This was obviously heading towards some fucked up threesome and with Alana drugged it felt utterly wrong. But Will’s cock was of other opinion.

The profiler went upstairs already unzipping his trousers and when he opened the door to the bedroom he saw Alana lying on the bed, still dressed, and Hannibal was folding his jacket.

“Let’s leave her out of this” Will said harshly and approached Hannibal.

“But you said she took Margot’s place. You said that when you were entering that woman, you saw Alana instead”

They both looked at dr Bloom who was smiling at them and rising in order to take off her dress, it was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Will quickly stepped towards her and took her hands in his to stop her but Hannibal kneeled next to the profiler and kissed his cheek.

“I want to see what you saw. I want to see you take control” the doctor whispered.

Will sighed and moved Alana around to reach the zipper in her dress. He kissed her shoulders and neck and let the silk fall off her shoulders and breasts. They were all sitting on the bed; Will behind Alana and Hannibal next to Will. Lecter begin unbuttoning Will’s shirt while Will unhooked Alana’s bra. She waited till Hannibal got rid of Will’s shirt and leant on the man’s smooth chest.

Will felt happy with dr Bloom lying like that and he’d love nothing more than to prolong this but the bulge in his trousers had other plans. Hannibal moved to lift Alana’s legs and get rid of her dress completely. Then he crawled next to Will and took him by the hand as an indication to stand up. They quickly undressed and Will lay on top of Alana. Hannibal lay next to them and observed.

Will stroked her forehead and moved her hair back. She smiled to him seductively and hooked her legs on the back of his thighs. It brought him closer to her and she could feel his painfully hard cock on her abdomen.

“Alana” he whispered and connected their mouths in a passionate kiss.

The profiler caressed dr Bloom’s arms and then moved his mouth lower, to her neck and then breasts. He kissed and licked her right nipple and stroked the other with his thumb. For a moment Will forgot Hannibal was still there, next to him, observing.

Then he felt Hannibal’s strong hands on his back. Lecter brought their mouths together in a kiss and Will moaned quietly. When the psychiatrist pulled away, Will stroked his cock once and entered Alana’s slick wet heat. He also used his fingers to stroke dr Bloom clitoris.

Hannibal sat next to Alana’s head and kissed her. Will thrust time after time until he felt his body grow tense. Then Lecter forced him out of Alana and the profiler lay on his back. Alana sat on top of him, positioning her clitoris over Will’s lips and Hannibal moved to suck Will’s cock.

Will kissed his way into dr Bloom and made good use of his tongue on her clit. He was on the edge now and Hannibal’s hard suction didn’t help. He felt his balls being moved and caressed by the familiar hands so he sped up his movements over Alana’s pussy. She arched her back and shuddered as she climaxed. Seeing that, Hannibal sucked on the tip of Will’s cock and teased the slit with his tongue. Will cried out and came in Lecter’s willing mouth.

Hannibal then moved to kiss Alana, who collapsed next to Will, and then the psychiatrist kissed Will, offering him a taste of himself. Graham noticed Hannibal was still hard and wondered what would happen next. Lecter touched Will’s cock which was coming back to life again.

“Oh no, Hannibal, what did you give me?” Will whispered.

“An opportunity” Hannibal smiled and took both of their erections in hand, stroking.

Will was overstimulated at this point and Hannibal’s soothing hands offered no more pleasure than pain. He looked at Alana, lying spent next to him, trying to regain her stable pulse and breathing. She was smiling at him. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek, kissed him gently and felt his stubble under her lips.

Will focused on Alana’s soft flesh rather than his lower parts tensing yet again but when Hannibal bit on his nipple, Will moaned – loudly – and grabbed Hannibal’s shoulder while coming again. This time Hannibal came too, most pleasantly excited by Will’s surrender.

Hannibal lay on the other side of Will but Alana giggled and rolled on the profiler, kissed him and rolled off of him to lie between the two men.

“Have you anticipated this?” Hannibal asked Will quietly and caressed Alana’s stomach.

Will put his own hand on Lecter’s and smiled.


End file.
